A Broken Heart Mended By A Rockstar
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: No one truly understands her feelings she kept locked up...until she met him that one lonesome day in Gumball's Castle. Can he cure an adventuress' heart with a tune or two?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a new story, hope you all enjoy to the fullest :) This is the first idea for a plot in weeks so I decided to take a crack at it. Tell me if I should continue this or not because I am not so sure... Thanks.

Chapter 1

I jumped when the door slammed shut and Cake walked in with a frown placed upon her lips.

"Hey...?" I said in more of a questioning matter.

Cake sighed and fell onto the couch, "hey Babycakes." She mumbled closing her eyes, I looked at her confused.

"Everything cool?You look like you had a bad day."

She nodded, "I'm just tired from a long day that's all." She sat up quickly and groaned, "Fionna, will you be the best sis in the world and get some food from PG? He told me to grab it but the thought completely crossed my mind."

I stood and stretched, "sure. I've been here all day and I havent seen Gumball in a while. Bet he's doing good."

"Thank you so much Fionna," Cake mumbled before laying back down and closing her eyes.

I smiled softly at the sight and grabbed my backpack, taking one more glance I began on my way.

A cold chill crawled up my spine as I shook slightly, I guess I should have brought a jacket.

Without Cake, the trip down to the Candy Kingdom was much longer than I expected.

I waved and smiled at fellow candy citizens and entered the castle.

"Prince Gumball?" I called looking around.

I noticed Peppermint Maid walking my way and I smiled catching up to her.

"Oh Fionna, it's a pleasure to see you!" She chimed nicely. "What can I do for you?"

"Where's PG?" I asked getting straight to the point.

She thought for a moment, "in the Music room I'm sure."

"There's a music room?" I asked surprised. "I didn't know Gumball was in music. I thought he was only in that science stuff."

The tasteful candy giggled, "oh yes, he just hired a band actually."

"Why does he need a band?" I asked as we walked together down the long hallway.

"Entertainment of course! And the lead singer isn't bad looking either," she told blushing.

I couldn't help but laugh myself, "do I know him?"

She shook her head, "oh no my dear. He actually just moved here, I guess he wanted to leave his mother. She's actually a nice woman."

"You know his mother?" I asked confused.

Peppermint Maid looked away, "you could say that, we partied a while back."

I nodded, "are we almost there? Cake is probably worried." I explained.

Peppermint Maid opened a door followed by a beautiful melody that sent far more chills up my spine than a snowstorm could.

"Have fun miss Fionna." She said winking before walking away.

I blushed, what did she mean by that?"

"Fionna!" A voice called.

I turned to see Gumball walking towards me, my blush increased. "Hey PG. Are you busy?"

He swatted his hand, "never for you my heroine! What shall I do for you?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath, "food? Cake sent me."

He smiled, "oh yeah. I'll go get that."

I watched him leave and noticed the melody was still playing, I looked around and notice a plaid shirt, dark blue jeans and red converse. My eyes travelled up and my eyes widened.

Mid-length black hair, light blue skin, two fangs exposed from his lips. His blood red eyes met mine and he quit strumming his axe like guitar.

My mouth went dry when he began his way towards me.

He ran is hand through his messy hair, "hello there."

"Hi."

He bent down to my height and smirked, "I don't think we've met. I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King, and who may you be?" He asked twirling the end of my bangs between his fingers.

"F-Fionna...the human..." I stuttered.

"A human?" He asked surprised. "Not many of those now-a-days."

I looked away sadly, "don't remind me."

His smirk widened, "don't be sad human girl."

I frowned and jerked away, "I'm not sad." What was taking Gumball so long?

He shrugged, "whatever, it's not healthy to keep your emotions in." He floated away back to his axe base guitar and strummed it. "I lay mine out in songs."

I lowered my brow at him, "with music?"

He smiled a toothy grin, "you should try it."

"I can't sing..." I said twiddling my thumbs.

"I bet you can if you try."

The door opened and Gumball walked in with bags full of food I presumed.

"Sorry I took so long, Lord Monochrome is awaiting you outside." He noticed Mashall Leestaring this way. "I hope he didn't bother you." He whispered to me. "I know how he can be sometimes..."

I smiled and took the bags gracefully, "it's alright."

He waved to me as I left the Music room and made my way out of the castle.

Lord Monochrome met me with a nod, I smiled and hopped on.

"So how are you and Cake? She's been coming to the Castle a lot lately." I asked as he rose and we took flight.

The flying horse remained silent.

I shook my head, "I still don't get why you only talk when you're around Cake."

He snorted.

"Alright Alright, I'll leave you alone." I said before remaining silent for the rest of the ride.

A/N:So... I kind of think this is bad but that's up to you readers to decide. Tell me what you think. All I'm doing is watching The Princess and the Frog on Disney Channel. I don't care how old I am, I love Disney movies! (only the original cartoon ones mostly) Thanks again and please review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I didn't think I'd continue it lol. For the Guest who said they could write better, I don't see them having a profile and/or having stories so don't be just all bark. Anyways hope you guys enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2

"You're going to the Candy Kingdom _again_?" Cake asked confused. "I thought you weren't in love with PG anymore..."

I brushed my bangs and blushed, "I'm not in love with him anymore... I'm going to hear Marshall sing..." I explained slowly.

"The Vampire guy?"

I nodded and smiled, "yeah. The Vampire guy."

Cake noticed my reddened state and smiled widely, "is my Fionna baby finally starting to grow up?"

I laughed, "I'm leaving now." Grabbing my jacket and green backpack, I left to start my walk to the Candy Kingdom. Gumball was holding a performance for Marshall, everyone in the land of Aaa was coming to watch.

Less than 20 minutes later, the candy brick roads appeared. Now in the Candy Kingdom, I quickened my pace so I wouldn't miss the performance.

Peppermint Maid was outside of the Castles doors greeting people in as they showed up. When noticing my presence, she smiled and waved.

"Hello again Miss Fionna, nice seeing you again." She greeted happily.

I waved and smiled back, "hey."

"Enjoy the performance!" She chimed as I entered the Castle.

Gumball had recently constructed an auditorium for Marshall's concerts and that is where everyone was heading. The large room was packed and I noticed an empty seat next to LSP and quickly decided to take it.

He complained at first saying it was for his girlfriend but we all know LSP is actually single.

I hushed the purple cloud-like prince when the lights dimmed and Marshall floated out with his axe-bass.

We all watched in awe as Marshall sang a slow song, singing his heart out. I felt shivers go up and down my arms. The song ended with mostly girls standing up and cheering loudly.

Even LSP got emotional after the song had ended.

What had seemed so short had ended with everyone applauding so loudly.

I smiled and clapped just like everyone else in the room. I wonder what it would be like to sing in front of a crowd like this, to have everyone cheering you on.

I flushed in embarrassment, to have all those eyes staring at me... No way! That was not happening.

I stayed in my seat waiting for everyone to leave, many got up and received autographs from the Vampire Rock star.

Marshall noticed me and gave me a fanged smile. He waved once before going back to his fans.

Finally after every one left, he floated over to me, "hey Fi. Enjoy the show?"

I shrugged, "it was alright I guess..." I teased.

He smiled playfully before nudging my arm, "you know you love my songs."

I sighed dramatically, "that I do..."

"And you love my voice?"

I blushed slightly, "its soothing..."

He smirked, "what about your voice? Can I finally hear it?"

Once again, the Vampire King asks if he can hear my voice.

I sighed for real this time, "no."

He pouted, "why not? You get to hear me sing whenever you want to. Common! Just a few words, please! I'll let you...touch my hair?" He finished in a quizzingly manner.

I laughed, "why would I want to touch your hair?"

He smirked, "why wouldn't you? I bet everyone wants to touch my hair but the can't. You have the opportunity now!" It did look really silky and soft...

"No."

Marshall frowned and crossed his arms, "then you can't strangle pixies with me anymore."

I rolled my eyes, "we both know you can't keep your word Marshall."

He looked at me stupidly, "let's see then. I'm leaving." He puffed.

I sighed in annoyance and yanked myself up, the thought of Marshall being mad at me was unbarring! "Glob Marshall. Just a few words right?"

The change of look on Marshall's face made me want to die of laughter, he looked like a boy who just received a lollipop.

"Yes!" He shouted excitedly, causing my nervousness to suddenly increase.

I passed him, "don't laugh at me and I already warned you about my horrible voice."

He followed behind and sat in the first row while I hopped onstage. I looked at the floor nervously and kicked the dirt, what was I suppose to sing anyway?

"You have to look at me," he ordered.

I went red, "b-but I can't!"

"Do it."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could create and glared at him. He just couldn't make this any harder for me could he?

I inhaled air and my musical voice seeped out.

The only person I ever really sang in front of is Cake, she loves my songs and I enjoy singing them to her. She wouldn't want to tell me I have a horrible voice so I've always been afraid of others opinions because I know they'd tell me.

Why was I singing for Marshall, did I trust him that much?

He watched me silently, his head resting on his hand that was propped on the armrest. His expression was blank so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I stopped and we stared at each other for a moment.

He stood up and hopped on stage with me, I watched as he inched closer. My heart was pounding in my chest so much that it hurt.

"Thank you for finally letting me hear your voice." He smirked, "as promised, I'll let you touch my hair."

I looked at him stupidly, "I don't want to touch your hair."

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his head, "but I must keep my word."

I blushed at the closeness we were and smiled a bit. "Your hair really is soft," I whispered to myself.

"Huh?"

I pulled my hand away and smiled like an idiot, "nothing."

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, "well, see you tomorrow?"

I nodded, "yeah, tomorrow."

We walked together to the entrance of the Castle where he pulled out his umbrella. "Bye Fi."

I waved, "bye."

I watched silently as he floated away and then realization hit.

He never told me if I was good or not.

A/N: Happy Holidays you guys and hopefully you all have a good new year. I think we all need a new start, I do at least. :) Please Review and I hope you all enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Did everyone have a good Christmas and New Years? I hope you all did, I did actually. Hung around friends, got closer to the ones I was once distance to. You know, I bet I could write an awesome story of my life. I bet I could. Enjoy and please Review, thanks for reading!

Chapter 3

I continued brushing through my lushes locks when someone tapped on my door. "Come in!" I called trying to get all of the knots out of my hair. Being stuck in a hat all day really tangles each strand!

The door opened and Cake walked in, an annoyed expression covered her face.

"What's up?" I asked looking at her through the mirror.

"Your boyfriends here like usual, he's waiting downstairs."

I blushed, "he's not my boyfriend! Why do I have to keep telling you this? I thought you wanted me to have a boyfriend anyway, change of thought?"

"You know you like him," she teased.

I shook my head, "no way dude! It's Marshall! How could I like him?" I asked trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Whatever Fionna, its obvious you like the guy. Just hurry up and go down there," she ordered closing the door behind her.

"Is it really that obvious?" I mumbled to myself as I set the brush down. Grabbing my hat, I stared at it for a moment before throwing it on my bed. No need for it, not like I was going to bed.

Opening the door, I walked into the living room to see Marshall kicked back on the couch.

"Comfortable?" I asked giggling. A sound I've made a lot lately.

He looked at me and smiled, "sup Fi." He stood up and walked over to me, his hand touch my hair. "You should wear your hair like this sometimes, makes you look really nice." He complimented.

I looked away embarrassed, "t-thanks."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "so I came here for a reason... there's this club I found recently and wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Like a date?" I asked before realizing what came out of my mouth.

Marshall's cheeks tinted a pinkish color that was barely visible but even I could see it. He smiled, "nah. Those things are for those sappy foolish type couples, makes my stomach hurt."

"Oh." I mumbled but quickly covered my disappointed face with a smile, "sure! Just let me get ready first."

He grabbed my arm, "you look fine as you are. Let's go!" He said running out of the house, pulling me along with him.

"But my hat!" I yelled before he laughed and took me a flight.

He grabbed my leg and managed to get me in a bridal hold and flew up higher.

I blushed and rested my head on his chest, there was no heartbeat to listen to. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked at me and nodded.

"Do you know any other vampires besides your family?"

He thought to himself, "well there is my friends from when I was a kid but they kinda...past because of that stupid bomb..." He mumbled the last part to himself. "There's Ashley too... my ex-girlfriend... haven't spoke to here in decades though."

Ex-girlfriend? Wonder what happened to them to cause a breakup... "So your kinda alone when it comes to your kind?"

He looked at me oddly, "I guess...where is this coming from?"

I sighed and looked at the starry sky above, "just wanted to know if I was the only one like that?"

"Fi, you're not alone, you have me you know." He said softly.

"I know..." I whispered. There was a lump in my throat, I already knew this feeling. I was going to cry. Every time I think of me being the last of my kind, I cry.

"Fi, you alright?" He asked worried.

I remained quiet as I tried to swallow the lump, it wasn't working that well. I noticed we began to lower where he set me down.

"Fionna," he said.

I looked at him and then down, "what?" I gasped when he wrapped his arms around me.

"You don't have to hold it in you know..." He whispered.

I nodded, "yes I do. Crying is for the weak, it wont make anything better anyway."

He squeezed me tightly, "just cry Fi."

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes. "N-No..." I stuttered.

"Please."

My arms went limp and we just stood there in silence.

I began sobbing quietly, my tears soaking the shirt he had on.

I cried for a good ten minutes but Marshall never let go of his soft hug.

He smiled, "feel any better?"

"No..." I mumbled. The guy I like just listened to me cry, tried to comfort me. I am so confused, does he like me back or no? I wish he would just tell me, I actually think this crush is bigger than Gumball's. This wasn't good for my heart.

His smile continued, "I bet you do, you just don't wanna admit it."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

"As a thank you, you should sing to me again." He suggested elbowing me.

I blushed, "I'm not singing to you, the first time was embarrassing enough!"

He thought while staring at the sky, "if you do, I'll...hang out with you for the entire day."

"Nope."

He pouted, "common! I'll give you a big wet sloppy kiss on the cheek then!"

I laughed, "sick dude, I don't want your germs!"

He laughed and pounced on me, "that's it. Sing to me or I'll give you one right now."

He was on top of me and I couldn't shake him off, "no!" I yelled playfully. I know he isn't going to do it, he's not the type to do such things.

Marshall licked his lips and inched closer, "I'm going to do it Fi, you better sing or you'll have my germs." He threatened.

I stared at him stupidly, "you wont do it if you're smart." I could feel his hot breath on my breath, smelt like strawberries.

"And if I'm not?" He asked.

I blushed before watching him press his lips on my cheek.

Once he was finished making my cheek all wet, he smirked evilly. "Are you ready to sing yet?"

"Why do you want to hear me sing so badly?" I asked annoyed.

"Because. Now sing or I'll get your lips next little human."

This time I really tried to push him off before he had the chance to take part in his threat but his strength kept me down. "Get off of me!" I yelled annoyed.

He lowered his face again, "sing Fi."

I shook my head, "after you at least tell me why first!"

He continued to smirk, "Because the sound of your voice made me fall for you little girl." He said before pressing his lips to mine in a quick motion before I could react.

My eyes widened and my face was a tomato color.

What?

A/N: o/././o So where did that come from? Dayum! Already kissin and it's just chapter 3! Well find out Fionna's reaction in chapter 4 which will blow your socks off (prob wont though ;D) Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Decided to give you guys a quicker update seeing how much you enjoyed the last lol. Alright, before I get to the story, I just want to thank everyone who Reviewed, Read, Favorite ect ect this story pr even just any of my AT fanfics. I'm really happy you readers enjoy my story so Thanks. You made this girl happy.

Chapter 4

Our lips unconnected and I looked Marshall in the eyes, I noticed the regret in them. I clenched my teeth and pushed him off of me.

He fell back on his butt before quickly getting up, "Fionna... I-"

"Just don't..." I said interuppting him. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees and squeezed tight, "go home."

He nodded slowly and gave a weak smile, "see you later."

I watched as he rose in the air and left with his head down.

Right now I could really use Cake, she'd wrap herself around me and comfort me telling me everything would be alright.

My eyes watered, glob! Why did he have to kiss me! He could have just took me to his stupid party thing he wanted me to go with and we'd still be bros! Why did he have such look in his eyes.

I sat like this for about 20 minutes before standing up, I glared at the area he was once at.

"You took my first kiss you jerk!" I yelled anger building up. I looked around, where even was I? I've been to most areas of Aaa but this place I don't really remember. I began walking one way until I noticed snow on the ground.

The Ice Kingdom.

I guess I could always give Simone a visit, she knew a lot about Marshall right?

Making my way up to her castle, I looked into the window to see her writing in her book. (Quick question: If Ice King writes Fionna and Cake, does that mean Ice Queen writes Finn and Jake's? 0.o)

"Gertrude! Bring Mommy a glass of water would you?"

"Wenk!" The Penguin replied before waddling to another room.

I watched in silence before something snapped under my foot and I grabbed the window tighter.

Ice Queen looked my way when anger covered her face, she flew up in the air. "Tomboy! Here to surprise attack me?" Her ice powers activated and she aimed them towards me.

I looked at her sadly, "Can I talk to you?"

She looked at me surprised before floating back to the ground, "s-sure?" Then happiness covered her face, "you finally want to bond with me?"

I crawled in and rolled my eyes, "have you ever been in love?" I asked quietly.

She laughed her ear hurting laugh, "of course my dear! Do you not see me trying in imprison every Prince in the land of Aaa?"

I sighed, "I mean really in love. Where every time you see him, your heart melts and you feel like giggling."

She looked at me strangely, "you're not talking about my Gumball right?"

I glared at her, "no!" I looked away, "you've been friends with Marshall Lee right?"

She smiled, "sweet boy. Known him since he was a child."

"He kissed me."

Her expression turned to shock, "really? I thought he was done with relationships after Ashley-"

"What even happened?" I asked quickly interrupting her.

She shrugged, "I don't know if I should tell you, it is Marshall's business."

I frowned, "if you don't, I will never visit you ever again to hang out like this."

Ice Queen looked like she was about to cry, "okay! Okay! I'll tell you!"

This caused me to smile a bit, when not dealing with kidnapping Princes, she was a pretty cool gal. Did I really just think that?

"So two vampires met up and loved each other, their names were Ashley and Marshall. Marshall was really in love I can tell you but I think that Ashley girl was only using him. She wasn't fond of me much and kept Marshall away." She explained sadly.

I also looked sad, I didn't want to hear about his past love but I had to.

"Yeah well to sum this looong story up, Ashley broke his heart, cheating on him with another guy who had a lot of money. The breakup must have been really bad seeing ever since then he's stayed away to lady gender. Well expect me, he'd tell me about it every day." She said annoyed, "boy was really heartbroken I must say. Surprises me he was the one who kissed you. Are you sure it wasn't the other way around?It does get confusing when you're feeling hor-"

I blushed, "of course not!" I yelled interrupting her.

Gertrude finally came back with a glass of water and handed it to the Ice Queen.

"Finally! What took you so long Gertrude? I thought you might have gotten lost." Ice Queen said worried.

"Well... when he kissed me, he looked very regretful. Why do you think that is?" I asked softly.

She shrugged, "probably afraid of scaring you or something, thinks you're going to leave him or something. He's probably having a hard time right now, probably angry at himself."

I stood up and smiled, "Thank you Simone. I might have to visit you again every now and again."

She smiled brightly, "really?"

"Really."

"Go get your man!" She encouraged me as I hopped out of the castle landing in the snow.

I will Ice Queen. I will.

A/N: So sorry for not much Fiolee action right here but you get to learn a little right? Plus Simone and Fionna bonded a little lol. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sup you guys, lol so guess what? I had an amazing chat with my red haired guy friend about Adventure Time and Oh my Glob you guys! He actually knew what I was talking about! I don't know many people who know as much as I do when it comes to Adventure Time! Alright enough babbling, please Enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Damaged by Danity Kane, she does.

Chapter 5

"Dear Marshall, at 12 tonight, you need to come to the theater. I really need to tell you something. Make sure to sit in the front row and I guess I'll see you tonight. -Your Friend, Fionna"

I sighed and set the pencil down, short and sweet right? Closing up the note, I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed my jacket.

When Cake noticed my person she smiled, "leaving already?"

I nodded, "yeah I'll be back in a little bit. Need anything?"

She shook her head, "no thanks Babycakes but thanks for asking. See you later, don't get hurt."

I laughed, "me? Get hurt?" I laughed again, "not going to happen, I'm as touch as brick."

She shook he head as I walked out, "even mentally?" The cat asked herself.

Yes, I already told Cake about the kiss but she doesn't know about what I'm doing tonight. Nervousness took over, if what I was going to do isn't going to work then our friendship will never be the same.

Looking up at the complete white sky, I noticed little white dots floating down to the earth. "It's snowing!" I said getting happy, Winter was one of my favorite season's. Snow was the best part! I lifted my hand and caught a snowflake on my fingertip but it quickly melted away.

I smiled softly and rose the hood of my jacket so it covered my head, "If I hurry, I can play in the snow for a bit." I explained to myself as I quickened my pace to Marshall's cave.

Soon enough, I was there, it was quiet just like normal but the feeling was different.

Walking in, I looked around, it was quiet. Usually Marshall was at least singing but not right now. Tip toeing up to his door, I took out the now crumpled note. Setting it on the ground, I knocked hard on the wooden door before sprinting behind a rock so Marshall wouldn't see me.

The door opened and my eyes widened, the way Marshall looked. Well, he looked like crap. I almost wanted to just get up and go over to hug him but I knew that would mess up the plan.

I watched as he looked around confused before noticing the paper on the ground, he picked it up and read my words. To my surprise, he shook his head and dropped the note back on the ground before going back into his house.

Why'd he just do that? What? Is he just done with me because of a stupid kiss! Well maybe I liked it stupid! Ever think of that idiot! I yelled in my thoughts as my cheeks began burning.

Even just thinking about it drove me insane! I glanced once more to the house before walking out of the Cave, I guess I'd just have to hope he'll come.

Before going home, I decided to stop at the Candy Castle to see the theater. Peppermint Maid said hello along with many of the servants of Gumball.

Opening the door, a melody of piano tunes hit me. I swear to you now, I could instantly fall in love with whoever was playing such music. I quietly walked down the aisle and reached the stage, hopping on, I continued to the curtains. Pushing them ajar, my jaw dropped.

"LSP?" I asked shocked.

The tune stopped and a frightened LSP looked at me, "F-Fionna?! What are you doing here?"

I walked up to him, "you can play piano? Did not see that coming."

He shrugged, "my mom forced me to learn... wait... WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

I put my hands up in defense, "why are you getting so angry? It's just piano bro."

"It make's feel like a girl..." He mumbled.

"Dude, this is a way to get girls. Your talented, you shouldn't keep it a secret." I told him smiling.

He blushed, "you like my piano playing?"

I nodded, "I do." I suddenly got a fantastic idea, "hey can you play me something so I can practice?"

He looked at me strangely, "for what?"

"A private performance."

He winked, "oh I get it now..."

I blushed, "not like that you pervy purple cloud thing."

He winked, "with an awesome mustache."

"Will you just play it?"

He nodded, "what are the notes?"

"Um... just play something that will match my song. I wrote it for a guy and it's kinda in his perspective."

"Sing it girl!"

I sighed, "glob you're so easy to get not nervous around." Alright, here I go.

_"Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy? _  
_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound? _  
_Tell me, _  
_are you patient, _  
_understanding? _  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I _  
_I've tried every remedy _  
_And nothing seems to work for me _  
_Baby, baby _  
_this situation is driving me crazy _  
_And I really wanna be your lady _  
_But the one before you left me so..." _

LSP smiled and began pressing his keys to match my voice.

_"Damaged, damaged _  
_Damaged, damaged _  
_I thought that I should let you know _  
_That my heart is _  
_Damaged, damaged _  
_So Damaged _  
_And you can blame the one before _  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?" _

I felt the pain he's felt... all the guys in my life that I've loved had all been the same. The one who topped the cake; Gumball. Every time I saw him, my heart exploded in joy... but he didn't feel the same.

_"How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do? _  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do? _

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy? _  
_Do Do you know how to patch up a wound? _  
_Tell me, _  
_are you patient, _  
_understanding?" _

He really got that through my head that one day on top of the tree house with the fireworks. I really cried over that, ice cream helped. Then I met Flame Prince...

_"Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I _  
_You try to gain my trust _  
_Talking is not enough _  
_Actions speak louder than words _  
_You gotta show me something _  
_My heart is missing some pieces _  
_I need this puzzle put together again _

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t _  
_Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d _  
_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t _  
_Tell me are you up for the challenge _  
_Cause my heart is _

_Damaged, _  
_Damaged _  
_I thought that I should let you know _  
_That my heart is _  
_Damaged _  
_So Damaged _  
_And you can blame the one before" _

I thought he loved me just like I loved him but no. He fell in love with the person Cake described me to be so that one ended quickly.

_"Damaged, _  
_Damaged _  
_I thought that I should let you know _  
_That my heart is _  
_Damaged _  
_So Damaged _  
_And you can blame the one before _  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it _  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it" _

And then came Marshall, another guy I fell in love with. No matter how hard I try, I just keep falling in love! But this time it was different... When I showed up, he was happy to see me! Could you believe it? He liked me for me! Then to confess his feelings...

_"My heart is _  
_Damaged, _  
_Damaged, _  
_Damaged" _

He kissed me.

_"My heart is _  
_Damaged."_

LSP looked at me dumbfounded, "are you serious!"

I jumped at the sudden loudness in his voice, "what?"

"You're such a hypocrite! Oh my Glob!" He yelled angered.

I was so confused, "what are you even talking about?"

"Your talented, you shouldn't keep it a secret." He said in an annoying tone, repeating what I said earlier.

I blushed, "you think I'm good too?"

"Ew Fionna. Whose that creepy hobo guy staring at us?"

I turned, my skin turned cold. "M-Marshall?"

A/N: Dun dun dun! Another Cliffhanger! Little bit of a longer chapter. Sorry I haven't updated you guys, Exams have been killing me! Meh, Well enjoy what I can give you. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey you guys, its early as hell and I'm tired as hell. Hope you enjoy the chapter lol. I'm at Heidipoo's house. Just wanted to let you guy's know, she wrote a Fiolee fic, you guys should read it.**

_Chapter 6_

My heart was pumping as he neared closer.

"I saw you leave the cave and followed you..." Marshall said hoarsely.

"Stalker..." LSP sang out.

I glared at him, "will you leave for the moment, Marshall and I need to talk."

The purple cloud like Prince shrugged, "whatever. See you later Fionna." He said floating away.

I looked back to Marshall, "you were suppose to come later..."

"Listen Fionna..." Marshall started.

I frowned and grabbed the hem of his wrinkled shirt, pulling him close. "No Marshall, you listen. Ever since that kiss, you haven't even said one word to me. Do you have any idea how lonely I've been?"

"Fi..."

I wiped my eyes, "Marshall, you're my bro. I need you, I don't care if IM being greedy or not. I understand how it feels to be denied by the one you love, I've been there!"

His eyes widened, "how'd you..."

"Simone... but that doesn't matter. Do you hate me?" I asked letting go of him.

"Of course not!"

I wrapped my arms around him not caring if he didn't want this hug because I did. "Then promise me right now that you will never leave me, especially over a stupid kiss."

"But I forced you!" He argued.

I frowned, letting go I grabbed his shirt once more and this time I pulled him towards me. A light blush formed on his cheeks as are lips touched and then quickly separated. "Now I just 'forced' you, we're even now, glob. You're such a drama king."

"You just kissed me..." He said slowly, not fully at realization.

I blushed lightly, "No duh dude! Now-" Suddenly Marshall wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Marshall! What are you-"

He gave his fanged grin, "I knew you had a thing for me!"

I blushed darker and tried to push him off but he tightened his hold.

"Oh yeah and hearing you sing that song really made me happy," he whispered in my ear.

"You heard me?! How much did you hear?!" I asked freaking out.

He smirked, "the entire thing."

I tried to push him away again but to no prevail. "let me you! You weirdo!"

"Hey Fi..." He whispered.

I looked at him trying not get more embarrassed than I already was. "What is it?"

"Can I kiss you for real this time? Like romantically and junk?" He asked, a serious look placed on his face.

"Marshall... I guess... just this once..." I mumbled.

He finally let go of me and cupped my chin, I closed my eyes too embarrassed to see this about to take place.

"Hey Fionna?" He asked.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I love you... you know that right?" He asked.

I frowned and opened my eyes, "yes! Now just kiss me already!"

He smirked, "will do." He said before in a swift motion, pressed his lips against mine before I could even get my eyes closed so I had to watch this happen.

The kiss lasted a mere 10 seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"So what now?" I asked.

He shrugged and grabbed my hand, "wanna go to my house and play video games?"

I looked at him, "seriously? ...Of course I do! I still have to beat you in Build-N-Heroes!"

Marshall laughed, "glob I love you."

I blushed, "how many times do you plan on saying that?" I asked embarrassed.

"It's unlimited Fi." He said smiling as he led me out of the castle and back into each others lives.

LSP flipped his phone open dialing his best friends number, "oh my glob Mel! I just seen the most adorable thing ever!"

"Okay?" A male voice replied back.

LSP hung up and had himself a little fan moment.

* * *

So anyway, to fix something broken, it takes a little bit to heal. One step at a time right?

**A/N: Well this story is finished, hope you all enjoyed and well thanks you guys. I'm happy if you enjoyed my story. Until Next Time :)**


End file.
